


A Lasting Impression [PODIFC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [23]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' A Lasting ImpressionOriginal summary:Already, he’d been petted and rubbed over twice. Julian felt like a live wire ready to go off. Tickled, over sensitized, and rock hard.Kinktober Day 23: Marking/Scent Kink
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 4





	A Lasting Impression [PODIFC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lasting Impression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168080) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 23 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020.

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoiloverr](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763) · [A Lasting Impression](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763/a-lasting-impression/s-HkEbAelVQpx)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763/a-lasting-impression/s-HkEbAelVQpx)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/luo4fwyw8hs4qnz/A%20Lasting%20Impression.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168080) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
